The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to electronic data storage.
Many people utilize cameras and other personal imaging devices to generate digital images. Some people may avoid buying a dedicated camera or lose or damage their own camera. Thus, a person may rent or borrow a dedicated camera in some situations. When a person captures an image using a rented or borrowed camera, any images captured and stored on the camera may need to be accessed and moved to allow the person who took the image to have a copy of the digital image file.